


understanding the consequences

by miraculous_sunflower



Series: doing it for the views [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <3<3<3, Alya Césaire Redemption, Gen, Kind Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, alya understands, but this comes after lila's exposure, i love me some alyanette tho, lol idk what im doing, what other tags do i include
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_sunflower/pseuds/miraculous_sunflower
Summary: Alya understands. She understands she messed up all those years ago. She's paying, paying for her actions, but she understands. She understands the consequences.2nd Sequel to, 'doing it for the views'
Series: doing it for the views [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	understanding the consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! I was originally thinking of writing and posting this sequel later this week, but my creative juices just started flowing and formed a river! This fanfic is about Alya’s redemption, because Alya understands what she did wrong. Hope you enjoy it!

It was years, years after the episode of ‘Face to Face’ that shattered Alya. It was years after the confrontation, which left Alya alone, her friendships with her classmates left crumbling. Alya was 25 years old, with nothing. Her reputation was ruined. She lost the Ladyblog. She lost her heroine’s trust in her. And she understood why. It was all her fault.

She could have warned her classmates, warned her best friend, but no. She chose personal gain over her friends. She hated herself for that. Not only did she have to work at diner to pay for a place to live and food, she lost any hope to pursue her dream of reporting. She clearly was bad at it, she thought, because what reporter calls themself a reporter if they put their job over their friends? 

Alya was walking home from the diner she worked at, Cuit à la maison, in her yellow and red striped dress. She sighed. “Come on, Alya. All you had to do was not to be selfish for once, and you blew it. You can’t pursue your dream. You lost the LadyBlog. You have no friends.” Alya softly cried. “It’s all your fault.”

Another person was walking down the street at the same time, a bluenette to be specific. Alya gasped, because she only knew one person in Paris who had that same exact shade of hair.

“Marinette?” she asked. The person turned around, and sure enough, it was Marinette.

“Alya?” Marinette breathed out. Alya was surprised that Marinette recognized her.

“How have you been?” Marinette asked.

“I’ve been better.” Alya softly laughed.

Marinette smiled. “Wanna have dinner to catch up?” Alya was surprised to hear those words. Marinette smiled kindly at her. Forgiveness.

“I’d love to.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

The two women walked to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Alya hadn’t been there in a very long time, so she didn’t know what to expect.

“Hello, sweetie. What are you-” Sabine started, but noticed Alya. Her expression turned grim.

“Hi, Maman. Alya and I just wanted to catch up over dinner. Is it okay if we eat here?” Marinette tried to reassure her mom with her eyes. Alya gulped.

Sabine understood, and her expression softened. “Of course, dear. You two can go upstairs to your old room.” Sabine paused, and turned to Alya. “It’s good to see you, dear.” Sabine knew that Alya understood the consequences of hurting her daughter.

Alya blinked back tears. Sabine forgave her too? “It’s good to see you too.” Alya sniffled out. She didn’t deserve their kindness. Marinette signaled her to come upstairs, and Alya hesitantly followed.

Marinette’s room didn’t really change. It was still very pink. From Alya’s understanding, Marinette had her own apartment. Marinette gestured for Alya to sit down on her chaise, and Marinette took a seat on her chair. It suddenly got quiet.

“So, how’s it been?” Marinette asked, breaking the ice.

“It’s not the best, I’ve been working at Cuit à la maison, the diner I work at.” Alya answered.

“Wait, diner? I thought you wanted to pursue reporting?” Marinette was confused.

“Yeah, I wanted to. But because of Lila and my reputation, I couldn’t get a job anywhere.” Alya answered sadly.

Marinette looked guilty. “I’m sorry about that Alya. It’s not-”

“Marinette, it’s my fault. I picked my career over friends. Over my best friend. Over my heroine.” Alya just remembered that she was talking to her hero.

Marinette looked shocked for a moment, but smiled. “I’m glad you understand. Every action has its consequence.”

Alya turned to Marinette. “Marinette, Ladybug, I’m so sorry. What I did was wrong, and stupid, and dumb. I can’t believe I did that. You don’t have to accept my apology.” Alya concluded.

“Alya, Rena Rouge,” Marinette smiled, “I accept your apology. We all make mistakes, whether it's due to greed, or simply us trying to do the right thing. While you didn’t understand your actions at first, you understood what you did wrong, and are paying the consequences.”

Alya smiled. “I guess I am, aren’t I? I have a job I don’t like, I barely have enough money for food, and I have no friends.” She looked down at the floor.

“You have one friend.” Marinette stated. Alya looked up and looked confused. Marinette chuckled, “Me.”

Alya’s eyes grew wide open. “You? You’re forgiving me? You still want to be my friend? In collège, you said we would never be friends again. ”

Marinette laughed. “Of course I do, Alya. You’ve understood the consequences of your actions, something I thought you’d never understand from how stubborn you are.” Alya smiled at that.

“About your job, I’m looking for someone to write pieces/articles for my fashion line. You up for it?” Marinette asked.

Alya had tears creeping out of her eyes. “Yes,” she cried out, “Thank you so much, Marinette.” 

Marinette just smiled. For every action, there’s a reaction. It could either be a consequence, or a reward. Alya understood her actions, and she paid the price. Now, karma can stop the suffering. She understood the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! I hope you liked this lil’ redemption sequel. I kinda like this one better than the salt one, but idk. Thanks for reading! That’s it for today, so stay pawsome! Bug out!  
> -miraculous_sunflower
> 
> Cuit à la maison- Home Cooked


End file.
